The Shadow in The Mirror
by potterxoncer
Summary: He had been watching her through the glass for years. He always wished she would notice him but she never did. So one day he came up with a plan to show her his world and show her how to call on him and notice him. Rumbelle
1. The Mirror

Belle lives in modern times (aka our world) while Rumple lives in the Enchanted Forest.

ENJOY!

—————————————————————

Belle sat on her bed reading as she usually did. She came home from college about a month ago. She had just turned 27 about 2 weeks ago. She loved just being able to sit on her bed and read the day away, and most of the night.

Then all of the sudden a commercial for a show she had never seen before came on she couldn't take her eyes off her tv screen. It showed a world with castles and forest. Then a golden skinned man appeared and was talking to someone. A girl that looked just a few years older than Belle, she had dark hair and red lips. Belle couldn't quite focus on what they were saying, just at how fascinating the golden skinned man was.

He was shorter than the dark haired women and had golden skin that looked like a snake. His hair was just a little longer than his jaw and was very curly. He wore leather pants and a flowy red silk shirt. Also a leather vest to match the pants.

He looked as though he was arguing with the women over something. Then, like magic, he twisted his hand in the air and disappeared in a purple puff of smoke. She heard the women curse under her breath and turned at a something that appeared behind her. It was long and covered in a sheet.

The women pulled back the sheet to revile a mirror. She stared at it in awe. Then a second women appeared who had to be her mother. They looked so much alike. The older women came and looked at the mirror and spoke.

"What is this?" her voice sound lighthearted but had a bit of a evil lying underneath

"An early wedding gift" the younger girl spoke

"Oh how lovely, and whom may I ask gave it to you?"

"Rumplestilskin" and then began to shove her mother into the mirror. Except the girl wasn't touching her mother but the women was somehow going in.

"No. Please. Don't do this" the mother cried as she held the frame of the mirror.

"No mother. You can't control me anymore" and with one final hard push the mother fell into the mirror.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rumple watched as the girl he had watched all these years finally saw him. He was surprised to see her watching him so intently.

He was so glad to have finally figured out a way to get to her. The only issue was, he didn't want to startle her if he just started walking through her looking glass like magic. He has to show her he existed. So he came up with a plan to use the magic "television" as she called it to show her things from his world.

He first had to show her how he could reach her. So he used his memory of the faithful day Regina banished Cora to Wonderland. He would have to use that looking glass to get to her when she finally called for him.

But now he had to show her how to call upon him. He would have to use a deal that didn't involve him hurting someone or taking a horrid price, which was going to be hard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Belle watched as the scene changed to the golden skinned man again. This time he was in a castle sitting at the end of a large table when suddenly he heard someone calling.

"Rumplestitskin, Rumplestitskin, Rumplestitskin"

And he vanished again in a puff of purple smoke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now he had shown her how to call him and how he would get to her. Now he would just have to wait until she needed him. Which he was hoping would be sooner then later.

It was strange, he could never see anything when it came to her. He didn't know why he couldn't but he never could no matter how hard he tried. He didn't even know if she would ever have a need to make a deal with him.

———————————————————————————

Ok soi'm gonna explain more in the next chapter about why it's not as creepy as it sounds that's he's just watching her through a mirror.

But I really hope you guys are liking it.

Keep Reading!!!


	2. The Issue

So glad you like it and are continuing to read

—————————————————————

After the man or "Rumplestilskin" vanished in a cloud of smoke the tv shut off like it was never even on.

Belle wondered what show she had just watched and hoped that it would come back on again and she could figure out the name. She tried to look up Rumplestilskin but only the childhood fairytale came up. She would just have to wait. So she decided to just close the book she had completely forgotten about and go to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She awoke in the morning to her father calling her on her cell. She only really used it to make and receive calls and texts from her friends and family. She mostly kept to her books or her nook. She lived just above the library so she had plenty of books to keep her busy.

She picked up her phone to answer her father.

"Hey Papa, what's up" her voice sounded sleepy after having just woke up

"Oh sorry to wake you Belle but, I need you to come the the flower shop. Somethings uh... somethingscome up"

"Is everything ok dad? Are you hurt? Do I need to call the hospital?" Belle said suddenly jumping out of bed and beginning to change

"No Belle. I just have some news I would like to tell you in person"

"O-Ok day. I guess i'll seen you soon. Love you, bye"

"Bye Belle"

——————————————————————————

Belle wondered what her father was going to tell her. She wondered if everything was ok or if she should be preparing for really bad news.

Unfortunately she didn't prepare enough.

She glanced over at the mirror that was in her fathers shop, it was just there for decor but it added a nice touch.

"Hey, Papa. You wanted to talk"

Her father was behind the counter doing something when she walked in.

"Yes Belle, I don't really know how to tell you this"

"Just tell me Papa!"

He took a deep breath and spoke

"We are going to lose the shop, i'm not making enough money to cover bills and myself. So it's getting closed down, i'm so sorry Belle"

Belle just stared at her father not knowing what to say when finally she thought of something.

"We'll figure it out Papa. I'm sure we will find someway"

She walked around the counter and hugged her father. Once she broke from the hug she told him she had to leave cause she had to go to the store.

That wasn't the truth though, she was going home to see what to do about her fathers debt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rumple watched as he'd finally figured it out. Now he just had to show her that he was real. He had to make her give it a shot.

He started watching her when she was 21. She had just moved in to her dorm at the time and she had bought a looking glass for the room. He had found her one day while searching for his son. He told the mirror to show him his deepest desire and she appeared. He cursed under his breath and thought it was just a women because most men desired a women so that's what the mirror showed him. But when he went to try again the following week, she appeared again. He would try again and again to find his son or a different women but every time it was this same women.

So he just began watching her, never in private moments like when she was changing or not fully dressed. But when she was reading a book or watching tv. For some reason he never had to worry about looking away when she had men over, cause she never did. Even though he watched her he watched her as a Gentlemen, always as if she were in the same room as him.


	3. The Shot

Belle sat on her computer in her room trying to figure out a way to get the money for her father. She didn't know what to do but she had to have hope. She always had to be hopeful. Even in collage when she was stuck on an assignment she had hope she would come up with something, and usually she did.

Belle went to The Storybrook Collage for the Cultured. She studied olden times, and since she went to the school for the cultured she also learn how to ride a horse, how to right letters on parchment with ink quills, and how to be a lady of the court. She knew how to curtsy and formally dance in a ball gown. She actually loved wearing the ball gown and loved wearing dresses. She preferred them over them jeans anyway, so she mostly wore skirts and dresses everyday.

She gave up on looking for the day and decided she would look for something to help her father tomorrow. So she went and curled up in her bed and began to read again.

She was about halfway through her first page when the tv came on again just as it had the previous night. She immediately set down her book and stared at the screen as "Rumplestilskin" appeared again. This time he was talking to someone about there money problems.

'How ironic' she thought

He told the other man that he would help them get money if they did something for him. He said the line.

"Magic always comes with a price" his voice was like a child's, very high pitch and almost creepy. He was in a tavern and had on a red cloak.

The other man with a lion tattoo looked at Rumplestilskin stuck out his hand and said

"Deal"

Rumplestilskin clapped his hands and giggled like a child. The giggle was much creepier then his voice.

Then the screen shut off again just as it had the previous night.

Belle sat thinking for awhile, not about what the name of the tv show was but, about if that could really work. For some reason she had a strange hope that she could say his name three times and he would appear in the room and make a deal. She was willing to do anything if it meant her father could keep the shop he made for her mother.

So she thought she would just give it a shot and if it didn't work she knew she was just being silly and would just have to find another way.

She got up out of her bed and said it

"Rumplestilskin, Rumplestilskin, Rumplestilskin"

——————————————————————————

He was over joyed when she said his name. He had been hoping she would. So as soon as she said his name the 3rd time he began to walk through the looking glass.

——————————————————————————

So I put out two chapters today because I had a lot of ideas come to me and wanted to get them all down before I forgot.

I hope you like the collage I chose for Belle. I didn't want her to be unable to do a lot in the Enchanted Forest so I gave her a random school that could help.

Also if you have any ideas for events to happen at the Dark Castle. Not anything that involves them in a relationship yet, just some slight fluff.

KEEP READING!!!


	4. The Deal

Rumplestilskin walked though the looking glass. It felt like he was walking through a wall of water. It was cold and felt wet but he was perfectly dry. He hoped she wouldn't be frightened as he walked through.

Belle stared at the mirror dumbfounded.

'OMG IT WORKED' she thought suddenly not knowing what to do. She really hadn't expected it to work. What was he going to ask for, what would she ask for really? She knew she wanted her father to be rich and never have to worry about money again, but could she ask for that? What would be the price?

"Hello Dearie" he spoke just as he had spoke in the tavern to the man. He spoke like a child and very creepy. It made Belles skin crawl and made her slightly uncomfortable to hear it in real life.

Belle just stared so he spoke again.

"I assume you want to make a deal?"

This time Belle remembered what all was going on and finally began to catch her voice.

"Hel-Hello. I would uh... like to make a deal yes"

He was relieved to see her responding. She looked so scared and he almost felt bad. Almost. This was just another person to make a deal with. He was the Dark One for christ sake, a women couldn't make him act sweet now. No. He had to treat her just like everyone else.

"Ok. And what would that deal be?" He tried to sound annoyed even thought he really wasn't.

"Oh yah right. Well you see my father is in a bit of a money crisis and needs a lot of money to get by. I need my father to be rich and well for the rest of his life. He needs the flower shop. I'll do anything."

He just loved that word. Anything. That was a great word to use during a deal.

"Anything. Really. Do you mean that"

"Yes" she replied not very hesitant at all

"All right. What about... moving away to a place very far from here, from which you could never come back. You would go to this place forever."

He knew Belle would have lots of questions so he waited for her to think and finally begin.

"Where"

"Well my land of course Dearie"

"Why? What would I be doing in you land that I couldn't do here?"

"Well Dearie. It's very simple really, you would become my maid. I need someone to clean my rather large estate"

Belle thought for a long moment before continuing on with her questions.

"I would just be your maid? Nothing else?"

Rumplestilskin was a little taken back by this question. He knew he was a monster, but he would never do that.

"No. I'm not looking for love just someone to clean my home"

Belle felt a little more relaxed but still had a few more questions.

"When would I start? Would I have time to say goodbye to father, find someway to explain why I can never see him again?"

Rumple thought about this for a bit for finally deciding.

"I will come to get you at the end of the week. You have 3 days to come up with an explanation and pack up your stuff"

He began to turn and leave back through the mirror when he suddenly remembered something

"Oh and uh by the way, there no... electronic devices or outlets there so don't bring anything that will need it. It won't be much use to you anyway."

"Alright, I don't use that much anyway... See you in three days"

"Three days" he repeated as he walked back through the looking glass

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"wow" that was all Belle could say

"wow"

After about 10 minutes of recapping what just happened in her head, she began to pack. Luckily she didn't have much to pack. She would only really needed some of her books and 'feminine products'. She had no need for anything else really, she hoped he would provide her with executable clothing for his land and other things.

Once she finished up packing she had to think about what she would say to her father. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell him to face and she couldn't tell her father about Rumplestilskin or were she was going. She had to be very vague about what had happened. So she decide she would right him a letter and drop it off tomorrow.

Dear Papa

I am writing to tell you something I didn't know how in person. I have been offered a job in a place far away. I am going to take it. I know you will be sad, but I am going to help you get that money one way of another. You will get the money, I promise. I cannot tell you where I am moving, but I will be leaving tomorrow. I love you and I am only doing this to help you. I will never be able to see you again. I hope you will forgive me and know I love you.

Love your daughter,

Belle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rumple couldn't believe what had just happened. HE HAD DONE IT. He had convinced he about him and now she would be moving in to be his maid. But nothing more. He didn't want anything more, right? He had promised her maid and nothing more. But what if she wanted more? Would he allow it? Surely not. No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He shouldn't. But will he always think that?

——————————————————————————

YAY they finally met!!!

Don't forget to give me some slight fluff for the Dark Castle.

Also I wanted to include FOREVER in there because it will be crucial throughout the story like always. I hope i'm doing good. And don't forget to

KEEP READING!!!!


	5. The Leave

Belle woke up that next morning thinking it was all a dream. But then looked over and saw her note and suitcase and the note she made for her father and realized she was wrong. It was real. She would be leaving tomorrow to go the wherever Rumplestilskin was taking her. She was excited but scared that it was real. This meant magic was real.

She wondered what her new job would intel. She new the basics of cooking and cleaning. But some maids did other things like helping their masters dress, bathing the master, and really doing anything the master asked. She knew it would be nothing to 'private'. But what would she have to do?

'I guess i will just have to wait and find out' she thought

She got out of bed and began to dress. She has made a plan last night. She is going to pick up her father, go out to lunch, than drop him back off at the shop and leave the note on the counter.

She knew it was cruel not to tell him but she didn't want to fight with her father right before she left forever. She wanted to leave him on a good note and hope he would get over it.

She left her apartment and headed for his shop. There lunch was great. That went to Granny's, she had a simple burger while he had lasagna. She brought her father home and when she went to hug him, hugged him a little longer than usual. When he went in the back she put the note she had written on the counter and walked out the door for the last time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rumple was depicting on whether to give her a room or to put her in the dungeon. He decided upon the dungeon because he was still the Dark One, he wouldn't go soft only because he had known her for some time. Although she didn't know that, and he would probably never tell her. He had to get cloths for her so he picked out several dresses at the market and made the simple deal of coin payment for them. He may or may not have slipped that person a memory potion so that they would forget he was ever there, but he did leave them money none the less. He also had to magic up some new cleaning supplies because his was rather aged and he hadn't used it in forever. Now that everything was ready he just had to wait one more night before she would be coming with him forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Belle got home form her fathers she just went to sleep and hoped that soon enough she could just wake up and Rumplestilskin would be there to take her away. She didn't want to get a call from her father, she already felt bad enough. Getting a call from him would just be worse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Belle woke up the next morning, put on a simple sun dress and read a book until she saw Rumplestilskin coming through the mirror once again.

"All ready to go Dearie?" he asked with a flutter of his hand.

"Yes of course, let me just get my things-"

"No need" and with another flick of his wrist they were gone.

"Oh-thank you"

"We should best be going. Oh and uh... one more thing. I need you to sign this saying you accept my deal and we both received our end."

"Ok, and may I just ask, what exactly are you going to give my father for rich's?"

"Let's just say he will get a very large sum or old coins worth a lot of money in the near future"

"ok" and she signed the contract.

"Let's go then."

He took her by the small of her waist, barley even touching her and showed her through the mirror. It felt just as it had for Rumplestilskin. Cold and like walking through water but coming out dry. And once they were both through Belle opened the eyes she didn't even realize she had closed and was amazed at what she saw.

——————————————————————————

Cliffhanger I know.

Also I feel kinda bad leaving you on a cliffhanger because I twisted/sprained my ankle and I don't know if i'm going to update tomorrow or not but please don't let make you stop reading.

Don't forget to give me some ideas for slight fluff to happen at the Dark Castle.

And again,

KEEP READING!!!


	6. The Arrival

Ok so it's slightly a Harry Potter crossover because yes, it is the mirror of Arized but a little different. It shows you your greatest desire even if you don't know that was it yet. But it can only show you one thing at a time.

——————————————————————————

Belle looked around and saw two beautiful mirrors. Both were large with golden frames. She noticed the one she had just walked through was the same mirror she had seen on the tv.

"To answer your question before you even ask, yes it is the same mirror. It can go to lots of different realms."

"How did you-"

"I could see it in you eyes Dearie." He stated plainly

"Oh"

"Get a good look, this is probably the last time you will ever be in this room anyway. Now come along."

"If i'm the maid, aren't I going to have to clean these?"

"They can clean themselves"

And with that they walked through the door from that room and began to descend the spiral staircase.

They reached a door at the bottom of the staircase, Rumplestilskin opened the door and they came to a stone room. The room had a table in the middle and was lit by torches.

"Follow me"

He started towards the stairs that were on the opposite end of the room to the grand doors. The grand doors were on the right, the stairs were on the left. She would have to start memorizing where everything was.

"Where are we going?" she asked when he opened the doors at the top of the much smaller stairs. It opened to a grand room that was gold. It had a fireplace on the left and 3 windows covered by red and gold drapes on the right. In the middle was a long wooden table with a chair at one end. About a foot or so away from the table on the opposite end of the room was a white cabinet filled with different things. To the right of that cabinet was a spinning wheel in the corner.

They walked quickly through this room and came to yet another spiral staircase. They went down about four flights before reaching a hallway that was stone. About 3 wooden doors lined this hallway. He stopped at the first door and it opened on its own.

"Here you are. I will come and get you in about an hour."

She looked in to see a piece of wood hanging from the ceiling and a small bar window at the very top of the wall. There was a small table with a candle on it opposite the "bed"

"MY ROOM?"

"What else did you expect?" and he pushed her in, not to hard though. More like a small push just enough to get her in before the door closed.

Suddenly a blue and white dress appeared on the bed and she knew he had bought it for her to wear. She grabbed it and changed. She opened up her suitcase and got all her books out. She left her other things in the suitcase and left it under the bed.

Well this was her forever now. Forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He did feel just a little bad to see her reactions the room. It was his largest cell. And the only one with a window. He knew she probably expected to get an actual bed not a piece of wood. He knew when she returned that night after dinner and tea that she would be surprised to see a blanket and a pillow on that wood. He could do that much. He didn't want a sick maid after all now did he? He just didn't want her to get sick.

——————————————————————————

Hope you guys really like it. I don't really know the layout of the dark castle yet buti'm just gonna do my version of it. But yah that's it so far. I will probably put out two chapters today so

KEEP READING!!!


	7. The Chip

In an hour exactly Rumplestilskin was at the door to her cell.

"Come along Dearie"

"Ok. Oh and um... what am I to call you"

"Master or Rumplestilskin will do for now, Dearie"

Belle thought for a moment before finally deciding Master would be just fine for now.

"Alright Master"

They walked up the stairs and came back to that golden room.

"This is the great hall. The door to the kitchen is right there. Go make me tea and come in here. I will tell you what all you will be doing as my maid once you return"

"Yes Master"

She walked into the kitchen and immediately thank the gods she had learned how to make tea at collage. She was going to really be using a lot of that information now wasn't she? Other people in her class were probably off writing plays and books while she- she was living it!

She made his tea rather quickly and returned to the great hall. She placed the tea tray on the end of the table opposite him as she listened intently to what he had to say.

"You will make tea and meals, you will clean the castle; such as dusting, sweeping, scrubbing the floors, you will launder my clothing, you will fetch me straw when i'm spinning at the wheel. Oh" he said as she looked up "You will skin I hunt for therepelts"

With that the tea cup slipped out of her hands as she stared at her Master.

"That one was a quip, only joking"

She sighed in relief and bent down on her knees to retrieve the fallen cup. She soon was unrelieved to see that it had a tiny chip.

"I-I'm sorry it-it's chipped. You can hardly see it-"

"It's just a cup"

"Oh"

"Just pour more tea in it and hand it over"

She wondered why he hadn't just yelled at her for breaking something of his. Maybe she could learn to live with forever thing after all.

"You can also spread every meal and tea time with me if you wish"

He waved his wrist and a chair appeared to the left of him.

"Oh, thank you"

"By the way dearie, we made a deal and since you are going to be here forever I might as well know your name." He already knew it, he just did t want her to know that. He didn't want to slip up and say it and wonder how he knew.

"Belle. Belle French"

"Belle, that means beauty in french you know"

She just simply nodded and drank her tea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After tea was over Rumplestilskin have her a bit more of a tour. It wasn't much but she knew the way around everywhere she needed to know. The Great Hall, The Kitchen, The Main Room (that stone room with the small stairs), Her Room, Her Restroom, His Restroom. He told her never to go into his laboratory unless he needed her, and to not go anywhere else in the castle.

She didn't know what would happen if she disobeyed but she didn't want to test it so she promised not to.

By the end of the tour it was time for her to prepare dinner. She made simple meet pies with a side of asparagus. She knew how to make lots of things, the cooking was probably going to be the easy part of the job.

She brought out the food and served her Master then herself. She was happy to eat in company but thought about how odd and different it was to what she had learned. She had been taught in class that usually the maids ate in their quarters.

"Pray tell what is on your mind Dearie?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about what I had leaned in school. I had been taught in class that maid always ate in the quarters"

"Ah, I see. Well yes. Most do but since it is just you and I I see no harm in the mater. Unless of course you don't want to dine with me?" He asked just a bit saddened.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. I'm very curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Dearie"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After dinner she bid goodnight to Rumplestilskin and when down to her cell. She was pleased to see a blanket and pillow on her bed and would thank him the morning.

She was to tired to read so she just laid down and drifted off into sleep.

——————————————————————————

I hope you still like it and as always

KEEP READING!!! ️


	8. The Week

Belles first week was pretty good. She was getting used to learning what she need to do and when it needed to be done. She wrote a list down in the back of a book she had to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MONDAY: deep clean great hall

TUESDAY: deep clean kitchen

WENESDAY: laundry and clean restrooms

THURSDAY: replace straw supply, sweep great hall

FRIDAY: work on garden

SATURDAY: deep clean entrance room and dungeon

SUNDAY: create a supply list for the next week and bake

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It may not seem like a lot to some, but she also had to get tea, make breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and do anything extra he needed her to do. She wasn't aloud in his work room or his chamber so at least she didn't have to clean those.

It was Moday of her second week, Great Hall Day. She was in the great hall mopping the floors. They were still wet from the water and she wasn't paying attention. She was walking to get the afternoon tea ready when she heard the flare of magic behind her, she had grown accustomed to the sound of his magic. She spun around on the heals to greet him and slipped on the slick floor. Her arms flailed in the air as she tried to keep her balance, but she couldn't keep it. She felt herself leaning back towards the ground when she felt a warm body behind her with arms under her arms.

"Careful Dearie, don't want to break anything do we?" he whispered in her ear, careful not to startle her even more. He could feel her relax soon after catching her. He didn't know why he did it, he had just been there at the right time he guessed. It was strange to him, though, even though he was holding her and had whispered in her ear, she wasn't moving. He lifted her slowly so she was on her feet, but didn't remove his arms. He was behind her with her arms between hers, not holding her close, but still having his arms next to her.

"Thank you, " she finally spoke. She still didn't move. She didn't know why she didn't pull away from him, she almost found her comforting.

Rumple finally got back on track to the real world and moved his hands.

"It's not matter, " he said, his voice lower than usual, "I need your assistance today. I am making a potion and need a tear from a mortal being"

"Ok, lead the way"

She followed him to his workroom. She had never been there before and it wasn't as bad as she thought. It seemed to take forever to get to the room though. It was at the top of the tower up a bunch of stairs. Eventually they reached a big wooden door with a steel handle.

He opened it and motioned for her to go in, "Sit there, " he motioned to the stool sat next to a desk in the almost center of the room. "This won't hurt, but I have to ask you to do something, you need to think of something that will make you cry. It has to be sad tears."

Belle sat for a moment before finally thinking of her mother. She barely knew her, but still remembered her funeral like it was yesterday.

She was in about 2 at the time and her mother had fallen ill. She died about two months before Belle's third birthday. That was the first and only time she had ever seen her father cry. She remembered being there and seeing her mother in a coffin, her father never leaving its side. She remembered people hugging her who she had never met before. She met them later on in life and figured out who they were. No one really talked to her, just hugged her and told her it would be okay. She didn't cry when it first happened, but as she learned to understand everything she started to cry every time she thought about it. She hadn't realized it, but now she was crying like a baby.

Rumple felt slightly bad for making her think of these hard memories, but he needed it. He wanted to comfort her in some way, but didn't want to show care. So he simply made her stop thinking about it by saying

"You can stop now, thank you for that"

Once Belle stopped crying, she asked,

"What potion are you doing anyway?"

"I need it for an upcoming deal, that's all you need to know. Now go do your chores."

And with that she vanished in a puff of smoke back to the great hall. She wanted to yell about that being rude, but didn't because she knew better. She always had to hold her tongue when she was around him or talking to him, she was his maid so she couldn't speak as openly as she usually did.

That was probably one of the only things she missed about her world. She missed being able to speak openly, she missed indoor plumbing, she missed her father. She didn't miss anything else, just that. The plumbing she could get used to though, but that was it. She never knew if she could call this place home or if it will never be home. She will just have to wait and find out. She has only been here a week and she hasn't gotten used to things yet.

'Who knows? Maybe things can change?' she thought

I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to get right into the fluff. But do let me know if you think I am already going to fast with their relationship. I have a lot to get in so I'm taking it kind of quick on purpose.


	9. The Thief

Anyway. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to give me suggestions on what to do next. She will say her sweet line soon, promise. ;)

Belle sat on a chase in the great hall. It was Friday and she has finished working the garden early. She had about an hour before tea so she decided to read.

Then Rumplestiltskin appeared and she instantly could tell he was in a bad mood.

"BELLE"

"Yes, master?" she didn't move

"What are you doing, sitting down?" how voice was very annoyed and said everything with a hiss

"I finished the garden work and have about an hour until tea, so I decided to read" still not moving an inch.

"Well then why don't you go-"

A window smashed and a rock flew in and a man jumped through the window.

"UMMM. WHY ARE YOU IN MY CASTLE?"

"Oh. Just borrowing a magic wand"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you see, I'm stealing it."

Rumplestiltskin let out a short laugh, not a giggle, but an actual laugh.

"And, uh, what might your name be thief?"

"Hood. Robin Hood"

"Oh, you. I know you. You may be the best thief in the Enchanted Forest but no one, NO ONE steals from the dark one and lives"

"Unless you have magic, which I just happen to have some" he said matter-of-factly

And with that Robin Hood pulled out a bow and arrow.

"I shall do the undo able, I shall kill the dark one."

Belle hadn't realized she rose from her seat until she heard a the arrow go off and was pushed to the corner by magic.

"Has to hit me first" and Rumple was off teleporting around the room.

"Let's just say, this bow never misses its target" and he shot of the bow.

After about five minutes of a game of shoot the dark one, Rumple decided to just give in to Robin Hood's little game. So he stopped teleporting around the room and stood still. The arrow went right into his chest.

Belle's heart stopped for a moment, she didn't why though. She felt herself go free from the force holding her in the corner and ran over to him. He looked at her and winked so she stopped.

"I just love magic, " said Robin as he went over to get the wand. But was cut off by Rumple.

"As. Do. I." And he pulled the arrow out of his chest. Belle expected to see a hole or lots of blood, but there was nothing there. Not even a tear in his clothes.

"Wha-" Robin began, but was cut off by a cloud of purple surrounding him.

"Where did he just go?" Belle finally spoke, a bit shaky from what had just happened.

"One of the rooms in the dungeon, I said no one steals from the dark one and lives, didn't I?"

"Oh."

"Well, it's almost tea time, start making the tea and after I 'communicate' with Mr. Hood I will be up."

"Yes Master"

\--

Belle heard the screaming all night. It was hard for her to sleep when she couldn't get silence. She would have to ask her Master to move her room or something tomorrow.

All through the night, she tried to block it out but she couldn't. So, she just read all night. She left her 'room' early and began to cook breakfast. She was tired while she cooked but didn't let it get to her. She made a tea that would hopefully give her some energy and set the table.

She waited about 15 minutes before her master came down.

"Well your up rather early dearie" he had a surprised look on his face.

"Just thought I would wake up early and make a nice breakfast" she said as she turned to face him.

"Ah, good thing. I was getting rather hungry" he spoke as approached the dinning table. "Tea?"

"Already made, here you are Master" she then got the tea pot and begin making his normal cup. She was a very fast learner so she already had his tea liking's memorized.

While she was fixing his tea he could see the sleep under her eyes, or rather the lack of sleep. Before he could stop himself, he spoke

"Belle, have you been sleeping well"

Belle was hoping he wouldn't notice, but sadly he did.

"Um... no, I didn't get much sleep last night. I know my place is in the dunge-"

"I will move your room upstairs."

Belle took the statement a bit by surprise

"Really, are you sure?"

He waved his hand in the air

"Well your stuff is already in a guest room, I guess there is no turning back now." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Thank you."

"It's no matter, can't have a sleepy maid now can we"

\--

They ate breakfast in silents. Only glancing up at each other at different times. Belle didn't know why she found him so enchanting but she did. She was amazed by his gold, green skin and dragon like scales.

After breakfast Belle began her chores. It was Saturday, so she had to clean the entrance room and the dungeon. Great, now she had to go face the man whom she heard screams cries pain from all night.

She started with the entrance room. She had gotten about half way done when her master appeared and began to walk towards her while speaking.

"I have to go make a deal. I should be back in time for dinner. Don't try to escape while I'm gone, because I will know."

Belle was a bit sad that he didn't trust her, but then again he barely knew her.

"I gave you my word, and I intend on keeping that promise, forever. You will come to find I always keep my word"

"As do I dearie." Except for one, but he would never tell anyone else, especially not her. "Like I said, should be back in time for dinner" and with that, he was gone in a puff of purple smoke.

\--

Belle finished up the entrance room and slowly made her way into the kitchen. It was around lunch time, so she figured she might as well make her something. And maybe even bring Mr. Hood something when she went down to clean. She saw no reason in not bringing him food, or at least water.

She finished up her lunch, fixed a glass of water, and headed to the dungeon.

It wasn't beginning to be as bad down here as when she first got here. She had grown used to the smell, the slightly darker lighting, even the chill you got when you first come down. But as she walked to the cell Robin was in, she began to feel bad for him. He could be sick, no doubt he was hurt. She knew that in her land, this type of thing was highly illegal and would give someone prison for life.

When she got to the wooden door of his cell, she could smell the blood. She knew he wasn't well, she knew something had to be done. She slowly opened the door to see him hanging from the ceiling by metal chains, his feet barely touching the ground. He just lied there limp and bloody. She approached him

"Did he send you here to finish the job"

"Oh no, I-I couldn't let this continue. It unhuman"

"Aye, it is. Just like him"

She glared at him when he said that, but she let it slide, she could understand why she hated him so much right now. "Here, drink" she spoke as she held the cup up to his mouth.

Once he finished drinking, she got the keys off the wall and unhooked his chains.

"There, go, before he comes back"

He began to run out the door before pausing. He turned and looked at Belle in a terrified but slightly intrigued way. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I made a deal with him. I wouldn't really know where to go anyway"

"But he may kill you, are you sure?"

"He doesn't frighten me. Now go, before I can no longer help you"

"Thank you Miss-?"

"Belle, just call me Belle"

"Thank you, Belle"

\--

Ok, I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE

A lot has been happening these last few weeks and I haven't had wifi or time. But I really hope you guys liked it.

This chapter is going to have multiple parts. They will have different names, but all will be about this part of the story. I hope I don't sound over complicated, lol. But remember

KEEP READING


	10. The Woods

It had only been about an hour after Belle set Robin free that she finished cleaning the dungeon. Once she finished she decided to go ahead and start making dinner. She thought about making a lasagna, but then decided against because she wasn't very good at it. So she decided to just go with a simple soup and beef.

She had finished making the soup when she heard the grand doors open. She had completely forgotten how to explain what she had done. Do the brave thing, and bravery would follow. Own up to it.

She put the soup into bowls and waited for her master to call her.

"Belle? Are you in here?" he said as he entered the great hall.

"Right here, " she spoke as she left the kitchen holding two bowls of soup.

"Good thing, I'm famished. I was calling to tell you to prepare a meal, but as I can well see, you have already made it"

Belle would hold out about telling him until he brought something up... Which in turn didn't last very long. They were eating dinner when he looked at her and asked

"How is the prisoner by the way?"

"Gone."

Her master dropped his spoon and looked at her dumbfounded

"What."

"He is gone, I let him go"

When Belle spoke the word "go" Rumplestilskin jumped up from his seat and ran to the dungeon. Only stopping when he got there.

"BELLE! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU"

She was in the door frame when he really began to yell directly at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY"

"What you were doing is unhuman. It was horrible." Belle remained mostly calm.

"I GUESS THINGS ARE DIFFERENT IN YOUR REALM BUT WHAT I DID WAS TOTALLY FINE"

Belle was upset that he said that so she started to yell back.

"IN MY REALM YOU CAN GO TO A PRISON FOR THAT. THAT MAN ONLY WANTED TO ESCAPE WITH HIS LIFE"

In an instant they were surrounded by Rumples purple smoke and were in the Great hall. His neck nearly snapped when he looked over at where the wand was supposed to be. But it wasn't.

"That man wanted to escape with more than his life!"

"While stealing in my realm is also illegal, he could have good reason"

"HE JUST WANTED MAGIC"

"No. You can't tell what is in a person's heart until you truly know them"

"OH WE WILL SEE WHAT IN HIS HEART ALRIGHT. When I shoot an arrow straight through it. And because I am a showman," He raised his right hand "it'll be with his bow" and Robin Hoods bow appeared in his raised hand.

Before Belle could say anything, he continued

"And because this is you fault, you get to come and know, and watch as the blood drips from his carcass, IT WILL BE YOU AND YOUR RAGS TO WIPE IT UP!"

Belle was speechless, her father had never even yelled at her in such a way. She didn't have enough time to think before she was surrounded by another cloud of purple smoke and was outside next to a carriage. She also was now wearing a light green cloak with golden floral all over. He was next to her with a angry face and a red cloak on.

"In the carriage, we need to find him before he gets to far "

He said everything with a cold tone pointed at her.

"Yes. Master." She said it that way just to annoy him.

——————————————-

They had been in the carriage for about an hour. They were in the woods, Belle was amazed, yes she had seen woods before but these were different. These woods were magical and you kept seeing all different people walk by. She had never been outside the castle until today. She only wished it was under better circumstances. Her few moments of bliss were short lived however when a slightly high pitched voice started talking.

"I'm losing track of him, this forest is to thick."

"We could just turn around."

"And let the thief escape? No, he needs to give me back what's mine and also extra for making me come out here, his life should do"

"Well that is just dark"

"I can darker dearie, much darker" he said as he leaned in to her more slightly

That was meant to scare Belle, but it didn't it almost made her feel... She was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when the carriage came to stop and her master got out. He may be the Dark One but he is still somewhat of a gentleman so he held his hand out so she could take it to get out. As they got out they saw a group of men with horses pull up.

"Oh this should be fun" Rumple said under his breath

Her master walked up first, she followed close behind him. She wasn't scared, she just didn't really know where she was so she stuck close to the only person she knew.

"Hello, I'm looking for a thief. He goes by the name Robin Hood"

The other man got off his horse and approached Rumple.

"Ah yes, I know him. A thief of many things, including your women's heart. But I also know who you are Dark One, I believe you specialize in deals"

"Mh, good, my reputation precedes me. Now, what is it you want?"

" A night with your wench."

Rumple was appalled. How dare he, this sheriff requesting THAT. Even as the Dark One he would never be some cruel as to do that. Many people may thing that about him but even he had his limitations.

"Uh, she's not for sale"

Belle was relieved, he took a minute i respond which worried her. Was he actually going to consider it?

"Come on, you can't part with her for say, an hour... twenty minutes?

Rumple was in utter shock. He wanted nothing more to grad this man by the neck throw him into a tree. But he still needed information on the thief so he came up with an idea.

"Hm, let me think... no." then the mans face was covered in purple smoke and his tongue was in Rumples hand.

"You ought to be more careful with you positions. Now, i'll give this back, and you tell me what you know about the thief. Do we have a deal?"

The man couldn't speak, he only made a noise that sounded like he was choking

"Well i'll take that as a yes then." And the tongue appeared back in the mans mouth

"I've been after him for years, as sherif it's meant to be my job. He was last seen near the edge of the wood about a mile from here."

"Oh you, your Sheriff Nottingham, or as most people call you 'The Drunk Sheriff'"

Belle held back a giggle when he said that. He then turned and started to walk towards Belle. But the sheriff wanted the last word.

"Yes, and most people call you lots of things, including a..." His mouth was covered with purple smoke again and his tongue was once again gone.

"Actually I think i'll hold onto this. Don't want you spreading anything else false" although he knew it wasn't, people called him lots of things. He threw the tongue in the air and it disappeared now a puff of purple smoke.

"Come along Belle" he said as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you" Belle said to him once they got a bit away.

"What for?"

"For not taking his first deal, for not giving me to him"

"I may be the Dark One but there are even lines I won't cross, and what he wanted to do is one of them."

And the rest of the walk was silent

———————————————-

They walked for about 30 minutes until they finally found him. He was waiting by some trees at the bottom of a small hill they were on.

"There he is"

"He looks like he is waiting for someone"

"Well looks like he will never see them" And he pulled the bow and an arrow off his back

"No!" She said as she grabbed his arm

He gave her an annoyed face

"I can't just stand here and watch as you kill an innocent man!"

"Well you are welcome to sit but you are gonna watch"

A cart with a very pale almost grey skinned women pulled up.

"Look that women is sick, he must have taken the wand to heal her. She's going to die"

"And now he gets to die! There"

Suddenly Belle felt pressure all around he lower body and she realized he used magic to put he in the ground. 'How rude' she thought. She would be forced to watch.

By the time Rumple and Belles mini argument was finished, Robin had healed the sick women and was taking her of the cart. Belle noticed something that the women had a swollen belly and a realization hit her...

"Stop! Look she pregnant. He may have stolen from you, but you are not the type of man to leave a child fatherless!"

She was right, but she couldn't know that. He amid for the crate behind the mans head and shot

"NO!"

Belle watched as the arrow hit the crate and the man and women ran off. She was confused.

"What happened?"

"I missed" he lied as he waved his hand and released her from her dirt prison

"That bow has magic in it, it never misses its target"

"Perhaps the magic just..." he turned to see his face only a few inches from his. He just started at her face for a long moment forgetting that he had been talking. "...simply wore off"

She then did something neither of them had expected her to do, she hugged him. She put her arms around is neck and hugged him. He didn't hug back, he was to much in shock. His maid was hugging him, THE DARK ONE. She didn't hug him for very long. When she pulled away she was smiling at him.

"I... Im bored of this forest, better head back to the carriage

She turned to leave but he didn't move, he was still in a little to much shock. She noticed and turned to him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked in a very kind voice

He nodded and they both walked back to carriage and road home never saying another word, but both smiling.

———————————————————————————

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. Also, sorry it took so long to post, i will post a somewhat schedule soon. But there is still one more part to this day before a start a hole new one lol. ENJOY AND REMEMBER

KEEP READING️️️


	11. The Library

On their way back to the Dark Castle Rumple couldn't help but to keep looking over at Belle. Luckily Belle was to mesmerized by view outside to pay attention to him. He let them take the scenic route on the way back. He really wanted to get home before night fall but he would let her see a bit more of his world.

'If she's going to be here forever she might as well see some of it' he thought

———————————————————————————

They arrived back just after nightfall. He helped her out of the carriage and she almost didn't let go of his hand as they started walking to the front doors . But she quickly realized she should definitely let go. This was her boss, her Master, she couldn't do things like that. It just wouldn't be right. She did noticed that even thought his hands looked scaly they were soft and warm.

Once they got into the castle she thought she might as well start a light conversation to end the night.

"Well, I guess you won't need that bow anymore, " she said slightly quietly

"No, I suppose not"

Rumple was trying to think of a good time to give that surprise he was cooking up for Belle on the way back to her.

"Well, uh, if you don't need anything else, Goodnight Rumplestilkskin"

He loved the fact that she finally used his name and not Master. But he needed to show her now while he still had the courage.

"Uh Belle, actually there is something. Follow me"

Belle wondered what he could want to show her. She was always a curios one so she followed him on his heels.

They walked to the door that led to the stairs to her room. But instead of going down stairs they went up. She had never been this way before, he told her areas to clean and it was really only the main rooms.

They continued to walk up the stairs until she saw a dim light at the top of the stairwell.

"Close your eyes. There is magic so you don't fall" he lied, there was no real magic to make sure she didn't fall, he would be there if she fell. She did as he said and closed her eyes, he was slightly surprised she trusted him that much.

They walked up the final stairs and he led her to the middle of the room.

"You can open them now" he said in a near whisper

She opened her ears to see a grand library. She gasped a did a slow 360 to see every wall covered in books. There was a fireplace with a chase in front of it on one wall. There was a red rug under the chase, which had two tables on both sides.

"You can come up here whenever you finish your chores for the day. But this will also be included in those chores. You must clean in here as well now."

He looked over to see her staring at him. Then she did something he didn't expect. She ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you" she said as she let go. Then she realized what she had just done and immediately started apologizing "Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry, I was just so excited I-"

"Belle, it's fine. Just don't do it again." He did secretly want her to do it again, she just couldn't know that. She was amazed he wasn't yelling at her and taking the library back.

"Well you've had a long day, you should go to you chambers"

"Ah your right, and uh, thank you again. Your not who I thought you were, and i'm glad. Goodnight Master." She started to walk away when Rumple stopped her

"Belle"

She turned

"Just call me Rumplestilskin"

She smiled and nodded as she went down the stairs to her bed chamber.

——————————————————————————

I loved writing this chapter. I know there was a lot of fluff in this chapter but I really wanted to have a cute chapter and I thought this would be a nice chapter to have it in.

Let me know where you think there first kiss should be. My options are Rumples Wheel , Her Library, or the deleted scene in front of the mirror.

𝕂𝔼𝔼ℙ ℝ𝔼𝔸𝔻𝕀ℕ𝔾️️️


	12. The Halloween

Belle woke up and decided even though she really wanted to go to her new library she should go make breakfast. She would make pumpkin pancakes.

She had been here since summer. It was getting colder here and the leaves were turning a beautiful golden red color. She realized one of her favorite holidays was coming up, Halloween.

She wondered if Rumplstiltskin would let her do anything special for it. She didn't even know if he knew about it. She decided she should tell him about it and see what he thinks.

"Good Morning dearie" she heard from behind her as she was setting the table for breakfast.

"Good Morning Ma-Rumplestilskin" she was still getting used to calling him Rumplestilskin instead of Master.

"And what are we making for breakfast" he said as he sat at the head of the table, his usual spot.

"Pumpkin Pancakes"

"Ah, sounds lovely" He really did love her cooking, it was one of the many things she was good at.

After breakfast was done and they had their food, she was contemplating on when she should ask him about Halloween. Rumplestilskin saw the thinking look on her and just had to ask.

"Care to share what has my maid so puzzled"

"Well, since you asked, I was wondering, could we maybe-"

"Just ask."

"Could we do something for a holiday we have in my realm, its called Halloween. You dress up in costume, carve pumpkins, and give out or get candy. If you could just consider-"

"Dress up like what" he said was intrigued look on his face

"Anything," she said with a happy smirk "you could even dress up like a candlestick"

"Hmm, intriguing, i'll think about it."

"Okay, just please consider it"

"I will, Dearie, I will"

\--

While Belle awaited her answer from Rumplestilskin, she would clean the library. Since she did very little on Sunday, she would make that her day to clean the library. Just in case she found a good book while she cleaned and got distracted.

When about lunch time hit Belle was hoping she had an answer. She made a nice chile she could also use for dinner.

While she was setting the table Rumplestilskin appeared behind her. He crept up behind her slowly, got right in her ear and said,

"Boo"

She jumped about 3 inches in the air and spun around.

"Gods , don't do that"

"Why, it's something people do during this Halloween of yours right?"

Rumple had been in his tower since breakfast researching her beloved holiday. He wanted to know all about it before he let her do it. He decided he might as well let her do it, just so she didn't whine about it of course.

"You're letting me do it? Celebrate?"

He nodded simply

"Thank you, " she said and made a quick movement to hug him around the neck. She held the hug for a bit longer than normal, she was getting more and more comfortable with hugging him. 'Just hugging, nothing more then an almost friend hugging another friend' she thought.

Once she released him from her drawn out hug, she had to ask what she was aloud to do.

"Well..." *cough* "you can carve a pumpkin and dress up, I will be dressing up as well" This sparked interest in Belle

"As what?!?"

"You will have to wait for the surprise, and what might you be dressing up as?"

"If I have to wait for yours you have to wait for mine." She said with a ear to ear smile.

"Fine"

And the rest of lunch was eaten in silence and slight glances.

——————————————————————————

Belle set out to think of a costume...

"A teapot... no"

"A maid... already that"

"Crayon... I don't even think he knows what that is"

And then it came to her

"Him! I'm gonna dress up like him"

So she went to line outside and got one of his outfits

"This is going to be fun" She said with a squeak

———————————————————————————

"He sat in his tower trying to think of what to wear. He didn't tell her because he didn't know. He probably wouldn't have told her anyway but still.

"Can't be a candlestick, to obvious"

"Dragon? No to plain"

"Then he remembered what sits next to his candlestick in the Great Hall

"A CLOCK... I can be a clock! Perfect"

He started in the magic to make his costume, he may be a spinner and weaver but he didn't have time, magic was his best bet.

———————————————————————————

Once Belle got her costume picked out and set up, she had to carve a pumpkin for the table. She would just go with a simple face, nothing to intricate, she didn't have the time.

———————————————————————————

Around dinner time everything was set, the table had a pumpkin and two places set, some candles to give it a spooky feeling, and he costume ready.

She heard his magic behind her this time so he couldn't sneak up on her, but when she turned around she didn't expect to see what she saw.

He was wearing a giant clock costume, looks like it could have taken days to make, without his helping hand of magic.

"What, didn't expect it to be this good Dearie?"

"Well, uh, I just didn't expect to see that" she said with a blush

"And I see you have decided to raid my closet? Very clever Dearie"

"Thank you" she said deepening the blush on her cheeks

"Nice pumpkin" he said as he walked to his seat at the head of the table

"Thank you, just kept it simple. Wine?"

"Sure" He had never seen her drink in her months she had been at the castle. He wondered what she would be like drunk, she probably knew he limit though. As the dark one it took a lot to get him drunk, probably about 20 bottles.

She sat down with her chili in front of her and his in front of him.

"On holidays i like to celebrate with some wine or other alcohol, holidays are the one time I don't feel bad if I over drink" she said as she took a sip of wine.

For Belle it turned from sips to whole classes. And at this point she had had about 7 glasses, so she was drunk. It didn't take much to get her that way though, she was usually drunk by 5 glasses, 7 was a stretch.

"You know, you really are a great person" she said slurring her words

"How Dearie?"

"Well, you did give me that library," she said as she grabbed his hand "and you don't make my chores overly difficult, you could be meaner, but your not" all this was said while rubbing his hand.

"Well Dearie, I can't have you whining all the time because of your chores or rudeness, just makes my life easier"

"Nah. Deep down I feel like you like me, I know you do"

Rumple knew she wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow but he didn't want to risk it

"I think it's time you head off to bed"

"No, stay, I like talking to you, it's fun, i'm not scared to be myself"

"Belle, you don't even know what your saying, come on" He said as he sat up making her try to stand as well. She tried, and fell into him.

"Sorry" she said as she tried to stand up agian but fell once more

"It's fine Belle. Here, let me" he said as he picked her up. She giggled like a small child.

"Thank you" she said with an ear to ear smile and curled into his chest.

He looked at her as she practically fell asleep instantly in his arms. He would have magicked up to her room but didn't want to risk her waking or getting hurt... not because he wanted to hold her as long as possible, totally.

He carried her to her room and payed her peacefully in her bed, rolled up the covers, and kissed her on the top of the head, his lips barley touching her at all.

"Goodnight Belle" he said as he walked out of her room and blue out the candle.

———————————————————————————

A LOT OF FLUFF AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND I LOVE IT

I hope you enjoyed this special chapter, the next one will be a hungover Belle and a secretive Rumple, this should be fun.

LOVE YOU AND

KEEP READING ️️️


	13. The Hangover

Belle woke up with the worst headache she had ever had. It felt like nails where being trilled into her scull.

"What happened?" she said as she sat up and realized she was in her bed underneath the covers.

The. she looked out the window and saw the heavy amount of light shining through.

"Ah!" she spoke as she looked away for the light with her arm up. "It must be nearly noon! He's gonna kill me!"

She got out of bed as quick as she could, not very due to her splitting headache, and got dressed. She 'ran' down stairs and when she opened the door stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him sitting at the table with a cup of tea. He glanced over and saw her.

"Ah, I see someone is finally awake"

"How- What-"she said while squinting, trying to see

'This room in too bright' she thought

"Are you alright Dearie? Ah I know, your hungover"

"I'm am NOT hungover, see" she didn't a twirl and swayed when she stopped.

"Wow, calm down. Yes you are" he said holding her up so she didn't fall 'When did he get over here' she thought

"What happened after I served dinner, that's the last thing I remember"

Rumple remembered everything but he wouldn't tell her that.

"We ate dinner, you have a bit too much wine, felt sick and went to bed." He wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"Oh, huh, I usually don't drink that much"

"I'm sure you don't talk that much when your drunk either, " he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he said as he took a sip of his tea.

\--

After dinner, Belle decided to clean the Great Hall while Rumple spun. Since it was getting to be fall, she decided to open the curtians so she could see the beauitiful trees as there leaves turned a beautiful yellow. The curtains where much to high for her to reach so she had to get a ladder.

Thankfully she managed to get the ladder into the room without making to much noise and started to pull in the curtains. But then she looked over and saw Rumplestiltskin spinning and got curious.

"Why do you spin so much"

He didn't turn to face her but the wheel stopped.

"Sorry, its just- you've spun more straw then you could ever spend"

He highly doubted that but the was not important right now

"I like to watch the wheel, helps me forget"

"Forget what?" she asked, her curiosity shining brighter then before

"I guess it worked" He said in his high pitched deal voice. He would never tell her it was for his son and the horrible thing that happened to him. Or what happened to him as a child. Or about his horrible wife. He would tell her none of that.

She giggled which made him turn and finally see what she was doing

"What are you doing" he said as he got up from his wheel and began to walk towards her.

"The trees are so pretty, we should open the curtains let some light in." She said as she tugged on the curtains as hard as she could. "What did you do, nail them down?"

"Yes" he said ask most instantly

She went back to tugging. But her hangover got the best of her and with one more hard tug she tore down the curtain, but she went with it. She was so high up she thought she would surely break something. But she landed on something soft, Rumplestiltskins arms.

He caught her. He saved her.

All she could do was stare at her new hero, amazed as the light reflected off his skin. Making him shine like the guy from Twilight.

They just started at each other in the eyes for a few moments. It felt as if there faces where getting closer, but Belle couldn't tell.

"Thank you" she said to calm the moment

Rumple snapped out of his trance of staring into her eyes and slowly placed her feet on the ground.

"It's no matter" He said as he uncomfortably dusted himself off and began to walk away

"I'll but the curtains back up-"

"Uh. Don't worry about it, i'll get used to it" he said and walked back to his wheel

———————————————————————————

Hahahahaha, did I annoy anyone that they didn't kiss. They will soon- maybe. Shorter chapter than usual. I'm gonna start working on the next one very soon though which is going to be a long one. Hope you enjoy and remember

KEEP READING


	14. The Thinking

This chapter is going to switch from Rumple, Belle, and my (the writer duh) perspective

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the fall, they both went to their own hideaways. Belle in her library and Rumple in his tower.

Belle

What just happened! That was... magical. What is happening to me? I can't be falling for my master. *Pun intended* It's not right.

Do I like him? He's basically my boss.

But he's so handsome and, mostly, nice. Plus he has magic. But he's my boss. It feels like I have an angel and a devil sitting on my shoulders right now! This isn't fair. I think I really like him. But what if he doesn't like me? I mean he did catch me but I don't know. I guess we just have to see what comes.

Rumple

I caught her! I saved her! What is happening.

I need to check the books, see what's wrong with me.

Am I... falling for her? No! Can the dark one even fall in love. I mean Zoso did, but he could have been lying to scare me.

Rumple remembered it like it was yesterday. Rumple holding the dagger as it was impaled in Zoso's chest.

"Why did you want this" Rumple asked as Zoso was slowly dying

"Nothing can get rid of it, not even true loves kiss. I tried for the last few years to try and stop this damm curse. I got it to save my true love, but ended up losing her. It never worked. This is the only way to end this thing"

Rumple remembered how nothing he tried worked after he lost his son, no curse, no more beans, everything failed. He lost hope and started to become cruel, just like Zoso. At this point he guessed it was a common trait with the dark ones, losing the ones they loved.

Which means if they love they lose it, he thought he loved Cora. And hell, he lost Milah before he even became the dark one.

Even if he maybe loved her, she could never love him. Just then Rumple remembered he had important business to do today, he had to get that bloody fairy wand.

Writers

It was nightfall when he appeared behind the fairy. She was talking to a dirty woman in rags. And to him there conversation wasn't that important, so with a flick of his wrist, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. The women jumped back.

"What did you do?"

"Now, Now, I got what I wanted. There's no need to be freighted"

"No need'" she said breathlessly "you just killed my fairy godmother. She was trying to help me"

"Was she? Do you know what this is?" He sang in slight melody.

"Pure magic." she said with a smile

"Pure evil, it won't help you. But I can, for a price"

"I will give you anything you want just let me out of here"

"Now we are talking"

"What do you want?"

Rumple needed more tears from mortals, he was still working on that potion for an upcoming deal. This seerer power could be a curse and a blessing. This one would be hard, he needed a happy tear brought on from something to happen in the future. He would have to tell this women something about her future and get her to cry.

"I need one of your tears, but it is a special tear," she looked at him puzzled "I am going to tell you something to come in your future and I need you to be so happy you cry, understand?" she nodded in understanding "ok, you are going to have a baby, she will be a girl with beautiful blond hair"

Cinderella smiled and began to get teared up and Rumple got his tear. She was then engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke and a beautiful sky blue dress appeared on her, her hair was up where it had been down before, and she was wearing glass slippers

"Glass?"

"Adds a nice bit of sparkle"

"Thank you mister-?"

"Rumplestiltskin" and he vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. But not before a platinum white carriage appeared beside her.

\--

In the sky where all the fairies lived, the leader, Blue had just received news.

"Blue! Rumplest- Rum- Rumplestiltskin has just killed one of our godmothers!"

"WHAT! No, ugh"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Show him not to mess with the fairies" And Blue flew off bringing a few fairies with her.

\--

Belle was setting the table for dinner when Rumple appeared back in the Great Hall.

"Ah, great, I'm famished"

"Oh! Rumplestiltskin you startled me"

"Still a bit shaky from that hangover aren't we Dearie"

"Maybe..."

They sat down and had dinner and for the time night in a while, both had a good nights rest. Mainly because Rumple barely ever slept at all

\--

"Alright ladies! Toss the dust!"

It looked as if snow was falling on the ground, but it was fairy dust. Dust to get Rumplestitskin back for what he did.


	15. The Melody

Rumple awoke the next morning and could feel something off in the air.

"What is happening here?" he sang! It startled him so much he fell out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL" he sang again

Then he remembered what had happened the previous day. Killed that fairy.

'What have these bugs done this time!' he thought

\--

Across the castle, Belle was dealing with her own musical problems.

"I'm stuck in a musical, feels like a pop song. I woke this morning and everything was fine, then I opened my mouth and a song began to shine."

'This is not going to be fun, Rumplestiltskin already hates my humming. Imagine what he's gonna think of me singing all day'

Just then Belle looked outside the window and saw something magical... SNOW!

She may have lived in Maine but it was still somewhat rare to see snow in her town. This dreadful singing curse may be a HUGE burden, but that couldn't compare to the joy of snow. She didn't care if she had to sing him into going in it, she would get to go outside.

\--

Belle was singing away while preparing breakfast. Not really know what she was singing about.

"Ah. I see this stupid curse has affected my little maid too"

"Unfortunately, it has"

"You don't like it either?"

"Love Disney movies, but was never a fan of most other musicals"

"Disney?"

"Oh yah, sorry, not important. But was is important is that it's snowing and I was wondering if I- if we, could go out in it today"

"Sure, maybe it's a way to pass some bloody time in this singing curse"

"Yay, thank you" and she hugged him yet again

"Alright, we shall go out after breakfast, but you'll be needing a better cloak. There's one in your room now"

"Thank you"

\--

After breakfast Belle went and got her new cloak and met Rumplestiltskin in the Great Hall.

"Ready Dearie"

"Always" she said with a smile

And they set off for the snow. Belle ran out like a child playing, she hadn't been outside in so long. It felt great to have the breeze on her arms and legs. It was quite cold however when she felt a large clump of snow hit her back.

"Haha, gotcha Dearie"

"Oh i'm going to get you for that"

"It's not nice to challenge the dark one like that"

"I like to test my self " she said as she threw a snowball at him. He caught it with magic and threw it at her.

"Not fair! No magic"

"Fine."

So he ran and so did she. She hid behind a tree and home behind a bush

"There's something sweet, and almost kind" she startled herself with her singing

"But he was mean and he was corse and unrefined" she remembered the first night she was here, but as she kept starting at him from behind a tree she saw the soft spot in his heart.

"And now he's dear, I'm so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before"

She threw a snowball and hit him right in the forehead. He popped up above the bush and waved his finger in the air.

"She glanced this way, I thought I saw?" did she look this way or was he seeing things. It made him think of all the times she hugged him, and when she fell from the curtain.

"And when we touched she didn't shutter at my paw. No! I can't be, i'll just ignore." She looked at him with a bright smile as she saw him get another snowball ready

"But then she's never looked at me that way before"

She ran from the tree to the bridge and stood watching as he looked at her.

"New and a bit alarming" She saw him making lots of snowballs with magic, she just gave him an annoyed look. "Who'd have ever thought that this could be. True that he's no prince charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see."

She watched as he appeared behind her on the bridge and a bucket of snow fell on her head. He ran next to the tree.

"There might be something there that wasn't there before" Belle appeared right in front of Rumple and hit the tree. Causing snow to fall on both of them. Rumple fell on top of Belle, luckily he held himself up so he didn't crush her.

"Ahaha, well I guess we both lost this battle" Belle said giggling

"I guess so, we should get you inside, I'm sure you are freezing."

"I have admit i'm a bit cold"

"Here" they where both engulfed in a puff of purple smoke and appeared in front of the fire place in the library. The fire blazing.

"Oh thank you" she said as she felt a blanket draped over her shoulders. He sat down on the carpet next to her.

"Aren't you cold?"

"The dark one doesn't get cold Dearie"

Just then she looked at him and they stared in each other's eyes.

"Why not let me freeze?"

"I may be a monster but you are a excellent maid"

The room went silent, only the fire cracking could be heard. She stared at each other until eventually only a few words could be spoke.

"There must be something there that wasn't there before" they sang and their hands intertwined. They slowly leaned in and their lips touched.

They kissed.

And a shot of light flew through the air, lifting the singing curse.

———————————————————————————

Yep, your welcome

Me getting all the feels while writing this.

I really hope you liked the way I wrote it. If you loved it make sure to comment and tell me, also

KEEP READING ️️️


	16. The Decision

They kissed.

And a shot of light flew through the air, lifting the singing curse.

"Wow" was all Belle could say

"Oh. My. Gods. Belle I am so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, it's alright. You didn't see me pull away"

"I understand that, but I don't understand YOU"

"Whatever do you mean?" she said as she placed her hand over his

He stood up and began to pace. "I don't understand how a beautiful girl like you could ever want to kiss a monster like me"

"You're not a monster. You think you're uglier then you are, that why you cover all the mirrors up. You are actually quite handsome." She smiled as she got up and faced him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Dearie. Me? Handsome? Funny."

"I'm serious. And I don't regret kissing you, do you regret kissing me?"

"I mean... no but yo-"

"So there we go, if we both don't regret it, what is there to not understand?"

"Why? Why don't you regret it?"

"Because-" she was wondering if telling him would ruin everything or make it better 'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow' she thought yet again.

"Because I- I love you"

Rumple spun around so fast he got light headed

"Wh-Wha- What?"

"I love you"

"You love me?"

"Yes, and if i'm right and that light was what I think it was, you- you love me too"

"What do you think that light was Dearie?" he knew what it was, he couldn't believe it but he knew what it was.

"True loves kiss, it broke whatever was causing us to sing"

"How do you- not important. What is important is that you are right. It is true loves kiss and," he pulled her to her feet and put his arms around her waist. "and I love you too" they touched foreheads and just stood there enjoying each other's company for sometime.

Eventually they got tired and both reported to there separate rooms

'I wonder how long they will be separate' she thought wickedly

———————————————————————————

I hope y'all liked this chapter and there is way more to come. This was basically just a chapter to get there relationship started. I didn't really think of what to do after there kiss. So I just gave them a nice heart to heart ️ ️️

KEEP READING ️


	17. The Clean Clothes

Belle woke up the morning the happiest she had ever been. After all, she was in love. In love with a dark sorcerer. She never thought this would be her life. She got dressed as quick as she could and ran downstairs. She made a breakfast of pancakes with sausage. She also made a nice brew of tea.

"Good morning Dearie" she felt someone come up right behind her as she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning" she wondered when she should ask the newest question on her mind, now would be a great time "can I call you Rumple instead of Rumplestitskin, it would things so much easier"

"You can call me whatever you want Dearie" he said with a smirk. She couldn't see it thought, she was still turned around.

"Why do you still call me that?" she said while cooking the sausage

"Call you what"

"Dearie, you can call me Belle you know"

"I call everyone Dearie, it's like my catchphrase"

"Well you don't have to call me it, we should call each other by our actual names now that we are... what are we?"

"We can be whatever you want"

"Well then I want us to be a couple" she said as she turned off the burner and turned to face him. His face was centimeters from hers.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Positive." she said and kissed him before going to set the table

They sat down to eat, Belle cleaned up. And Rumple ran out for a deal.

———————————————————————————

Once Rumple returned Belle brought out tea. She saw a gauntlet lying on the table next to where he sat.

"What's is that?"

"Something from Camelot"

"Oh, well then what does it do?"

"Something"

"Come on Rumple, tell me"

"Fine, it shows a persons greatest weakness"

"Why do you need that, you have the power to defeat any foe"

"It's about manipulation, you wouldn't understand"

Belle could tell he didn't really want to talk about it so she moved to a new topic.

"You know, I think I finally figured out why you wanted me here"

"And why would that be Dea- Belle"

"Because you were lonely, any man woul-"

"I am not a man"

"Sure you are, but you had something missing from you life, what was it?"

"There is only one thing missing from my life right now Belle" he paused "clean clothes" and he snapped his fingers. She appeared in the land next to the castle where the clothes line was.

"Ugh, how rude. You just mad because you know i'm right. And no, I am not talking to myself because you can and do listen to me." she said as she began to hang clothes on the line. That was until she heard a noise behind her, it sounded like a puppy. She turned around to see a dalmatian puppy watching her.

"Why hello," she bent down to talk to it like a small child "come here puppy" it ran. She followed after it.

She came to a tree and playfully said "where did you go!" but soon felt a hand wrap around her waist and mouth so she couldn't ran or scream. They vanished.

Rumple sat feeling bad for what had just happened, he loved this girl and just treated her like dirt. He better go down and apologize. He appeared by the clothes and saw no sign of Belle.

"Belle! Belle! I'm sorry! Please tell me you have done something stupid like running away!" he was waiting to see if he could see or hear anything when he heard a raven and saw something fall from the sky. A sand dollar. He picked it up, he knew what these did so he activated it.

Belle appeared "Rumplestiltskin, I have been kidnapped. I need you to bring that gauntlet from Camelot to Big Hero's Bluff at sundown or... or i'll be killed" he head someone laughing in the background, a female. "Rumple help" he heard as the message faded out

"Gah!". He looked up at the raven "I KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM! I KNOW WHO YOUR MASTER IS! TELL HER SHE HAD JUST CROSSED A LINE!

Rumple needed to fine Belle. Now.


	18. The Queen

Rumple needed to find Belle. Now.

He knew who used ravens to get there piont. Regina.

He knew she would probably be in the forest or something looking for Snow White. With a flick of his wrist he was transported behind a tree where her saw that wolf Granny aiming a crossbow at Regina. She went to fire but Regina snapped it with magic before she got a chance.

"Tell me where Snow White is!"

'Better get her out of here before things get to messy' Rumple thought to himself. He waved his wrist and Granny vanished back to her cottage

"What the-"

"Oops!" he said in a serious tone. This was no joking matter

"I'm in no mode for games"

"I got your message," he held up the sand dollar and through it at her feet "and it'll be no. Return my maid Belle or I turn you into a pot of Regina stew."

"Oh," Regina said with a twinkle in her eye "this just became fun" she clapped "the powerful dark one is up in are. Because some took his," she slanted her head and looked up at him "maid?"

"Coy never suited you dearie. I know what you did" he pointed to the raven sitting on a tree trunk "I saw that raven of yours"

The crow laughed, so did the queen

"My raven? Darling I don't use ravens, I use crows. And you, don't usually make stupid mistakes." Her face gleamed with realization and she gasped "Which means someone has gotten under you skin." she gasped again "your emotional over this Belle."

Rumple couldn't let his new... relationship get out, especially to Regina "Your lying"

She giggled like school and jumped as she clapped

"Oh you like this girl!"

"I own her!" he exclaimed trying to stop her "and no one takes what's mine!" She gave mocking look. It wasn't her. "Well, your quite lucky it wasn't you. But don't give me any further reason to unleash my wrath. Because it won't. Be. Pretty."

"Pretty?" she said in a flirtatious manner "Pretty like," she paused and leaned in closer to him "Belle." she giggled again and stepped back

"Don't test me." he said in a low growl

"I'm not testing you" she snapped "For once i'm, giving you a piece of advice." she stepped a bit closer to him "be careful of that shriveled" she made a face but continued "dark heart of yours. Love is weakness, don't you know that?" she smiled a wicked smile and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

At Big Hero's Bluff

"He thinks Regina took her? Wow, he really can't think when wondering where his Belle is can he darling?"

'Come on Rumple, you know love isn't weakness." Belle thought

"He will come, I know he will."

She heard a water like sound

"Sure he will, weather or not he will give that gauntlet for you... is another question."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

Btw that scene between Rumple And Regina is a deleted scene that i love! You can find the whole scene if you look up "Evil Queen and Rumple talk about Belle in the woods deleted scene" it should come up. comment if you can't find it and i'll help you.

KEEP READING!


	19. The Queens Of Darkness

Even after his little endeavor with Regina, still Rumple needed to find Belle. Then he remembered it was nearing sundown. All he could do was go to Big Hero's Bluff and get Belle. This women was doing things to him no one, not even Bae, could do. But he couldn't think about Bae right now. Right now he wanted Belle.

———————————————————————————

He arrived as the moon was beginning to get high in the sky. He brought the gauntlet, just like they had asked. He would give them anything if I meant he got Belle back, well maybe not one thing. No. He would even give that up if it meant Belle's safety.

"I have what you want dearie! Now show yourself" he said in a low growl. Suddenly Belle appeared out from behind a rock wall and had her hands tied.

"Rumple, he-help" she said breathless

Then from behind him heard what sounded like a hundred of the same voice "yes Rumplestitskin, do help her" a dozen ravens came flying behind him and flew around a rock. They came back to reveal a figure, horns where hair should be and a long black sparkly dress.

"Maleficent, oh, I am impressed. Didn't think you had it in you." he said very impish but highly annoyed

Mal fluttered her eyes but continued "I'm not here for your praise. Give me the gauntlet, and you can have your wench back."

"Well," he said as he pretended to laugh "seeing as you asked so nicely" and he choked her using magic, holding her up in the air "you think you can steal from the dark one and live? Fatal mistake dearie! Any last words?"

"I'm- not- alone" she said trying to get her breath. Rumple saw two tentacles come from around a rock wall, it made a slippery noise as they rapped around Belle's neck and waist.

"The sea witch" Ursula walked out from behind the wall and stood near Belle. Tightening he grip slowly around Belle throat.

"Such a pretty thing, seems a shame i'll have to crack her pipes." Rumple began to fell slightly under powered but kept his guard up

"Harm one hair on her head, Maleficent burns"

"The Ursula will kill you maid, and where will that leave us?" a black, white, and red very sparkly figure appeared out from behind another rock wall in the back.

"Cruella! Thought I caught a wiff of desperation on Gin." he waved the gauntlet in front of his nose as if there was a smell. "I must say, i'm surprised to see you all here. Last time we crossed it looked as if things weren't going your way" He knew he shouldn't be taunting them with Belle's life on the line but he had to look like he wasn't fazed by what was happening. But he did have to add "And unless you hand back my maid, they won't be this time either."

Cruelle narrowed her eyes "Shall I get you a step stool so you can look in my eyes when you threaten me?"

"I don't need to threaten you dearie, it took three of you to get this far" he growled " and I promise, it isn't far enough"

"Have it your way. Ursula darling crush the maids heart" he heard the grip tighten around Belle. She was fighting to keep her breath. Rumple sat staring, still holding Mal in the air. As he slowly watch as the light began to leave her eyes, he gave in. He growled loudly and threw the gauntlet at Cruelle and dropped Mal to the ground. Ursula let go of Belle completely she began to catch her breath.

"That was a risky endeavor for an old glove dearies." he said silently wishing he could just get Belle and go. But he had to play dumb and keep up appearances.

"The risk was worth it, for to long we've lived in a world where the hero's always win" Ursula said, finally speaking something that would help their little cause

"And the gauntlet will reveal our enemies weaknesses and we will be the victors." Cruelle said while stoking the glove

"Let her go." Mal said in a monotone voice. Ursula pushed Belle into him and he caught her. Cruella glanced at Mal and they disappeared in a swirl of grey smoke.

Rumple held Belle by the shoulders and looked into her eyes "Are you alright?" he asked as his voice sounded highly worried

"Yes, why would you do that? With that gauntlet you could-"

"They still won't be able to harm you. Are you ready to go back to the castle?"

"Yes" and they where gone in a buff of purple smoke

\--

They appeared in the great hall, fire ablaze. They stood in the middle of the room. He rapped his arms around he waist and looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Belle"

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who made you lose the gauntlet."

"I'm the reason you got kidnapped."

"You are also the reason I got saved."

"If only there was a small thing to repay me by." he said with a smirk. She leaned up and kissed him. It was a kiss full of hope and love. They only stopped the kiss to come up for air. They laid their foreheads against each other.

"I love you" Belle whispered

"I love you" Rumple whispered back

They moved to lay on the couch in front of the fire. He sat down on one side and she laid across the length of the couch, the back of her head laying in his lap so she could look at him. He slowly pet her hair.

"Lets hope this isn't a everyday thing. I would like to spend more time with you, not trying to save you."

"Lets hope." she said as her eyes grew heavy. They both began to feel how much the day had taken on them. They fell asleep on the couch and slept through the night

\--


	20. The Comfort

It had been 3 weeks since the kidnapping incident. Belle and Rumple had been great, they had seemed to fall into a routine. They would wake up in the morning, still in separate beds, and go into the Great Hall. He would sit at his chair or the wheel and wait until she made tea. They would have tea and then Belle would begin cleaning. She would clean until lunch and they would have lunch together. She would read for a few hours while he spun, occasionally shooting glances at one another. But today when Belle woke up, a wave of sadness hit her. She knew what day this was. The day of her mothers death.

This was her least favorite day of the year. She forced herself out of bed and made her way downstairs. She saw Rumple at the wheel but didn't stop to say anything or peck him on the cheek. He found this slightly weird but didn't push. When she came out with tea she was very quite and she didn't have her usual bright smile. Rumple couldn't hold back any longer.

"Are you alright Belle?"

"Oh yes, i'm fine." she stirred her tea while staring at it like an endless void

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, i'm sure"

Rumple wasn't so sure.

\--

It was after lunch and Belle had sat down to start reading. Rumple was sitting at the wheel, he really wasn't focused on the wheel however, he was to focused on Belle. He would stare at her for long periods of time, then go back to the wheel. He had focused on the wheel for 10 minutes before he turned to see her crying with her knees to her chest and her head on them. He got up slowly and approached her.

"Belle? Darling are you all right" he said as he walked up to her. She looked up over her knees and then right back down and started crying again. "Honey, tell me whats wrong. Maybe I can help? Was it one of the Queens of Darkness? I can definitely make them pay for whatever-"

"It wasn't them." she mumbled with her face still in her knees

"Then tell me, please. I want to make you feel better."

Belle sat up and tucked her knees under herself and looked him. He sat down on the couch to hear her story better. She calmed herself slightly and began to speak "Do you remember a time, around when I first got here, I told you about my mother, because you needed a tear for a potion?"

"Yes." he answered quietly

"Well today is- today is the day she- she- she died." she started to speak quicker "I don't even know why i'm crying so much I just miss her but I don't because I don't remember her that well. This day just becomes a blur of emotions and things I don't remember but also-" she started grabbing her hair and crying hard tears

"Hey, hey, Belle calm down" he grabbed her by the shoulders, she started sobbing uncontrollably "hey, come here" he pulled her into his lap with her ear against his chest "Breathe sweetheart, breathe" he pet her hair while she continued to sob. After she calmed a bit, she spoke,

"I'm sorry" she said into his shirt

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I will be here, i'm your shoulder to cry on." he kissed the top of her head

She looked up at him and looked into his eyes "I love you" she said with a weak smile

"I love you too" he kissed her and then held her tight to him as she calmed down. By the time dinner was ready Belle was calm enough to cook. They ate dinner in peace and laughter then headed off to bed.

\--

It was the middle of the night and Belle had woken up from a another dream about her old life. She didn't feel home sick or anything, she just couldn't stop thinking about it. Especially after her day. She decided to head down to the kitchen for a cup of tea to calm her before she went back to bed. She went downstairs to see Rumple spinning at his wheel. He didn't look up so she assumed he was to focused to hear her so she walked up to him slowly and put a hand on both of his shoulders. He stopped spinning and turned to face her, while hiding what he was working on in his pocket.

"What are you doing out of bed dearest?" he asked in a calm quite voice. He turned to see her in a blue long nightgown.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Your not missing home are you? I've thought about it and I want you to be happy"

"Oh no, i'm the happiest I have ever been. But yes, I had a dream about my old life again. But- But that isn't home anymore. Home is here, with you" Rumple smiles and stood up, he couldn't believe this beautiful women was telling him this was home to her. He had been alone for so long, ever since Bae. He would tell her about Bae someday, probably not soon thought.

"Do you want to go make some tea and meet me in the library? We can talk in there until you get tired again." he casually rubbed her shoulders

"I would like that very much" she smiled, gave him a peck on the lips and went to make tea.

———————————————————————————

Rumple sat in the library thinking about how happy he was. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Milah never made him feel this happy, Cora was fake happiness. Only Bae had ever made him this happy, but he was gone. He hoped Belle would never be gone, but she seemed happy, at least for now. And he was even happier thinking about the object in his pocket.

He heard the door to library open and smiled. She came around the corner of the couch and put the tea tray on the table

"Here you go" she made his tea how he liked it and handed him a cup. She then fixed herself a cup leaned against his side. He put an arm around he shoulder.

"Thank you" he said after a long time of sitting in silence

"For what? The tea, it was really no-"

"Not the tea, for everything. You are the greatest thing that has happened to me in a long time."

"So are you. I thought I could never be as happy as I am right now."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that Belle."

A few more minutes went by before Rumple felt Belles breathing become steady "You should head off the bed sweetheart, you seem to be tired"

"Will you come with me?" he head turned so fast it popped

"Wh-Wh-What?" she looked up at him with a giggle

"Not like that" she giggled "I know I won't be able to fall asleep again unless you are with me. Just come upstairs and lay with me until I fall asleep. Please"

He couldn't say no, he would feel horrible "Fine"

They went to her room and both had the best sleep they had had in ages.

———————————————————————————

Ok so this chapter was a bunch of fluff and them getting closer! Also, what do you think Rumple was working on!?!??

KEEP READING


	21. The Mirror Room

Y'all are going to hate me for the next 2 chapters ️

———————————————————————————

Rumple awoke to find Belles side of the bed empty. He assumed she had gone down to make tea and breakfast and hurried down to go have breakfast with her.

"Good morning sleepy head" she said as she saw him come into the Great Hall. She was carrying out their tea and breakfast.

"Good morning, my love" he said as she put the tea tray down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her a peck on the lips before sitting down in his seat, she sat to the right of him in her chair.

"So what deals do you have to make today?"

"Well I was hoping-" his sentence was cut short when he heard a loud shatter upstairs. He jumped from his seat and gave a Belle a look to stay put when she tried to get up. He ran upstairs into a room he hadn't been in a while. The Mirror Room. He slammed the door open to see a figure of green and black standing before him

"Hello Rumple." she said with a smirk "miss me?"

"Zelena" he said through gritted teeth "what are you doing here"

"Just wanted to pop by for a little visit, see how things are going" she began to walk around and look at all the mirrors

"Get. Out." he was truly hoping Belle would stay downstairs and not come up here, incase he had to do something drastic

"No need to be hostile Rumple, i'm just here to chat"

"Well I don't want to 'chat', leave."

"Fine, have it your way. But just one more thing. I know what this mirror does and I know you aren't gonna like what comes next." she was in front of the realm mirror. The one he need to get to Bae, the one he used to get Belle here. With a wave of her hand, the glass from the mirror disappeared into thin air. The gold frame of the mirror broke into peaces. She smirked and got on her broom, about to fly away. She couldn't however as she felt herself being pulled backwards.

"You have no idea what you have just done" he Rumple said through gritted teeth as his anger increased as she got closer "you are going to pay for what you have done" she flew off the broom and against the wall

"What are you gonna do? Throw me against a wall? You've gone soft? What, Regina show you a few 'tricks'?" Rumple was appalled that Zelena thought that, he thought of Regina as a friend, sometimes enemy, but never romantically.

"Oh, no dearie. I'm going to give you the one thing you have always wanted." he said as he walked towards her while she sit on the ground

"And what might that be"

"A chance to see your mother, in Hell" he reached down and grabbed her heart out of her chest, crushing it right in front of her. She collapsed to the ground. After a moment of standing he turned back to where the remnants of the mirror lay. He felt his knees give out as he realized he had just lost his chance at finding his son. He would never see Bae again. All he had was Belle. Belle. This was her fault. He had seen her in the mirror, not his son. He heard her footsteps as she began to ascend the stairs to come up and see if he was okay. He heard the door creak open and he turned to her.

———————————————————————————

Okay, soooo y'all probably hate me right now. I'm sorry. Here have a cookie

That's better right? No, okay. A hint then. The thing in Rumples pocket is made a gold.

KEEP READING ️️️


	22. The Turn

Here's some more cookies while you read this chapter, your gonna need them

Also, this chapter might be a bit hard to read for some. Do to some things being a bit cruel when said. Just a warning.

—————————————————————————

She heard a lot commotion upstairs but held back from going up because she knew he would be alright. When the noise stopped however and he didn't come back down, she began to worry. It felt like time had stopped, it felt like it had been hours as she waited for him. It had been hours. She had waited almost all day for him. She found herself lost in thought for so long, when she finally looked at the window, she realized the sun was setting. She needed to make sure. She slowly made her way up the stairs and the creaked the door open. She saw on his knees on the floor. A women dead against the wall. The room was a mess. Then she saw it, the mirror she had come through was no longer there. In its place was a pile of pieces of stained gold and no glass

"Rumple? Are you alright" she began to walk towards him

"Go. Away." he said not getting up or looking at her

"Why, wha-what wrong?" she was very slow to walk up to him

"I said, go. away."

"Rumple, your-your scaring me" she placed a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and slapped her hand away. He rose to his feet. He practically towered over her, she was scared. For the first time since she met him, she was scared of him.

"Oh! Am I, well you know what! Good! You should be scared. This is your fault! I'm never going to get him back!"

"Get who back, Rumple whats going on"

"What's going on?" he was shouting at her like he never had before "whats going on is that you have lost me the chance to see my son. That mirror was wasted on you, I wanted that mirror to find my son. Not you." she began to cry. She didn't know he had a son. She never even knew he was married before, or was he? She was so confused. It made her cry more.

"Rumple, yo-you don't mean that." she choked out

"Don't I!" she began to back towards the door she was crying harder then yesterday when she was thinking about her mother. Yesterday. Yesterday had been one of the best days of her life, she mainly spent it with him. They laughed, she cried, she felt as though things couldn't have been better. Yesterday. They were happy. Yesterday. But yesterday was not today.

"Get. Out! I don't care where you go! Just get out." He turned away from and looked out the window, not daring to look back at her as he felt her give him one last look before the door creaked closed and he would never see her again.

She gave him one last look through eyes of tears before running down the stairs and outside the castle. Leaving everything behind, only having her dress to keep her warm. It was January so it was cold, a foot of snow still on the ground. She would freeze. She had nowhere to go. The only person she ever knew was him. Him. She wouldn't be able to forgive him. Not now. She would possibly never see him again. She heard the footsteps of someone behind her, she turned to face them.

He looked out the window watching her run from his castle. She wasn't wearing anything other then a dress. She would freeze. He watch as the only other thing that had made him happy ran from him. Into the woods beyond the castle and out of his life. Once he could see her no longer he left the mirror room. The room that brought great happiness and great despair into his life. He left Zelenas body laying on the floor, he would send her to Regina eventually. With a special note 'here lies the sister you never knew you had'

He walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Seeing how the chairs were in the same position as before he went upstairs. It was only then that he realized it was nightfall. It hadn't occurred to him that it was night, even as he looked out the window at Belle. He had sat on his knees on the floor for most of the day. He was thirsty and hungry. He went to the kitchen and made himself tea. As he began to pour the tea he realized he had grabbed two cups. He only need one now. He put the second back and used only one. He sat down in this chair and looked at the cup.

It was the chipped cup.

He stared at the cup for minutes before he realized what he had just done. He blamed her. He blamed her for something she had no control over. He blamed her for something Zelena did. No, he did. Zelena may have broken the mirror, but he antagonized her to. It was his fault. Not Belles. He got up from his seat, grabbed his cloak. And running out the door to find her. His Belle. His True Love.

———————————————————————————

Me writing this chapter. It's heart breaking.

It will get better soon. I promise

Also, there is only 3 more chapter of this story. ️

KEEP READING ️


	23. The Fight

She turned to face them. She saw a man, but not who she wanted. She saw a man in red. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was very muscular and had a large bag over his shoulder.

"Miss, are you alright?" he was was very masculine

"I'm- i'm fine" she stammered, she really didn't want to be around this man right now. She was shaking.

"Are you.. alone?" she began to feel sick, she had to lie her way out

"My uh, my husband and are we're out for a walk and I got lost. He shouldn't be to far ahead."

"Ah typical women, you should learn to stay closer to your man" he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she was hitting his back, but he wasn't budging "Help! Help! HELP!" then, she blacked out

Rumple could hear it in the far distance, someone crying for help. He knew that voice. It was her voice. He ran faster. Then the cries stopped and his heart dropped. He ran faster then he had ever before to find her. Then he saw it, a man carrying Belle i've this shoulder, she was unconscious. Her heard seemed to have a bit of blood on it. Near the mans feet was a rock, it to had a bit of red stain. Rumple was angry. The man laid Belle on a large rock and Rumple sprang into action.

"Get the hell away from her!" Rumple roared as he pulled the man back.

"Oh! So you must be the husband. You sure you want her back? She was stupid enough to get away from you" 'Husband?' Rumple thought 'what the-' That didn't matter right now

"She is not stupid, she is intelligent and the best women in the world." he saw her move slightly so finished what he was doing

"Wow, this girl has you rapped around her finger-" his sentence was cut short but a snap as he was thrown into a tree. His neck breaking on impact.

He went over to Belle and picked her up in his arms bridal style. He ran as he carried her through the forest and into the castle. He would have just used magic but that could injure her further. He ran into the castle and into the library. It was her favorite place. He laid her down on the couch and sat on his knees beside the couch. He began to cry as he tried to heal her head. It wasn't working however, he didn't understand why until he remembered something. The price he had to pay when she gave him the tear. Because she had given him the tear, he could never use magic on her. After he thought for a moment, he realized he had never used dark magic on her, at least, no on her specifically. He had held her in a corner by having a heavy wind blast in her direction while he fought Robin Hood. And he made the ground cave in and fill up when he almost shot Robin. And using magic to send them home from Big Hero's Bluff after he saved was him using magic on himself, she was just with him.

"I could've used any person, why did it have to be Belle." He sobbed "I'm so sorry" he cried and laid his head on her stomach. He held her hand which lay limp of the couch "I'm so sorry, I love you"

"So, the dark one has found someone he loves?" his head shot up to see a glowing ball of light. The Blue Fairy.

"Leave." he didn't move from beside Belle

"I'm here to help." he gave her a surprised look

"Why would you help me?"

"I'm not help you. I'm helping her" he gave her a confused look as she flew over closer to him and Belle "She had great goodness in her heart, some of the greatest I have seen in a long time."

"So you'll help her?"

"Yes. But as you know, all magic comes with a price."

"I would pay anything for her." he truly meant anything, he wanted Belle back

"I will enchant you're lips. When you kiss her, she will be healed. It is a kiss stronger than True Loves. But, it's magic is so strong that you will lose most of your powers. You will no longer be the dark one" he knew what a great price this was, but he would do it. Even if it meant he would never see Bae again, at least he had Belle. They would find a way.

"Deal" she was a bit shocked by his response but with a wave of her wand, he felt his lips tingle as they were enchanted. She give a nod and flew away, the room fell quite as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her.

———————————————————————————

OMG OMG OMG EEEEEEEE

I LOVED WRITING THAT LAST PART! I'm so sad to see this story ending in 2 CHAPTERS but don't worry, more will be revealed!

KEEP READING ️️️


	24. The Truth

He backed away from her slowly. He felt the magic in the air as years of darkness fled his soul. He watched as Belles eyes shot open and she breathed a large breath. He smiled and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Belle." he smiled

She looked over at him and panicked "Get away from me! Who are you? How do you know my name?" she picked her top half up and tried to get as close to the edge of the couch as possible.

Rumple was taken back, why was she acting like this. Then he remembered, she had never seen him with his curly hair and golden skin. "Belle, it's me sweetheart" his accent was thicker and not as high pitched

"Rumple?" he nodded, she looked confused "what but how- you told me-"

"I will explain everything Belle. Get comfortable it will take awhile. First of all, I am so sorry Belle. It wasn't your fault Belle, it was mine. I-"

"It wasn't your fault." she looked at him as he sat at her feet on the couch.

"What?" now he was confused

"It wasn't your fault, the women on the floor, it was her fault. I could tell that much before you started yelling at me."

"Belle I-"

"Rumple, let me talk first. That truly hurt, more then anything you did before I had feelings for you. I have never been scared of you, until then" it broke his heart to hear those words "I was scared of you, I love you. I know that much, but that was scary, and life is scary but it felt like you lost all control. It felt like you stopped loving me" she began to lightly cry "I ran because I was afraid, afraid of what you might do. I was honestly afraid you might kill me"

"Oh Belle. I would never kill you, I couldn't live with myself. I didn't stop loving you, I was just so overwhelmed with anger and emotion that you became the victim when I felt like you were the cause, and you weren't."

"Care to tell me why you were so overwhelmed with anger, you mentioned a- a son?"

"Ah yes, I had a son once..." and he told her. He told her everything from Milah, including her death, to losing Bae. He told her about Cora, about Zelena and Regina. He told her about his father and mother. He told her how he got left so his father could be young. How his mother was the Black Fairy. He even told her about how long he had watch her in the mirror. She didn't seem to mind all that much though, as he explained that he was gentlemen about it. He told her everything. He told the the TRUTH about everything. By the end they were both lightly crying sitting thinking about everything. Belle couldn't believe it, how a man who she loved dearly and who loved her could have a life without love. She knew he had had a bad life based on the way he acted, but never imagined that would be his tale. She sat up on her knees and hugged him. He cried into her shoulder until he calmed down. "I love you Belle"

"And I love you too, and never forget that" she held his head in her hands and kissed him. She was not completely over what had happened, but she was enough to kiss him and tell him she loved him.

"Trust me, I won't"

———————————————————————————

It was early the next morning when he woke up, they had fell asleep laying on the couch talking, her asking questions. He had been so caught up in things, he forgot about the object in his pocket. He got off the couch trying not wake her and waved a hand at the table, and tea appeared. He was highly confused because he had forgotten for a second that he no longer had magic but then realized and expected nothing to appear. Then he remembered the Blue Fairies words 'most of your powers'. So he would still have a few of his powers, he would never lose the magic, He had had it for so long that some of it stuck. He fixed his and Belles tea and woke her up but tapping his finger on her nose. She giggled and sat up.

"Good morning my love"

"Good morning Rumple" she laid he head on his shoulder and drank her tea. After a few moments, he spoke

"Belle?"

"Hmm?"

"Follow me" he got up and took her hand, they walked over to the large window in the library and they both looked out of it. "I have something to ask you Belle." she turned to face him and he got on one knee

(Giving everyone a second to fangirl squeal)

"Rumple are you-" she held he hand to her mouth

"Belle Collette French. Over the past few months you have made me the happiest man in the world. I haven't known happiness in quite some time, probably ever. The only thing that could make me happier right now, is seeing this on your finger. Will you Marry me?" He took the object out of his pocket, it was a golden ring with a light blue stone. The same color as her dress. "If you don't like it-" he was cut off as Belle crashed into him cause him to fall over as she kissed him. When she stopped smiled brightly "i'll take that as a yes then?" he smiled as she nodded and he slid the ring on her finger.

———————————————————————————

OMG ALLLLLL THE FEELS!!!! I literally started crying while writing. ️️️ Only 1 more chapter!

KEEP READING


	25. The Finale

As Belle walked down the toward her about to be new husband she thought of everything that had happened in her life. She had been taken by a evil sorcerer, worked as a maid, fell in love, almost died, and was getting married. Her life would seem crazy to others, but to her it was perfect. Everything she could want in a fairy tale.

He watched as she walked toward her. He could tell she was thinking, probably about how crazy there lives were. He had almost lost her multiple times, and gotten her back more times then he should. He loved her more then he could ever imagine. He didn't have everything he wanted but had enough, the only thing he wanted was his son. But he couldn't get that, the mirror was gone. He had what he wanted, what he needed. He had love, he had her. He had a bit of his powers left, not enough to protect anyone, but enough for basics.

She smiled as she walked up to the alter. They had a simple wedding about a month after he proposed. the only people there where her, him, the blue fairy, and the cricket. The blue fairy because they needed someone to view the wedding, and the cricket to marry them. When she got to the alter, he spoke.

"We are gathered here to join these two in marriage. I've been asked to keep this short so I will, Belle if you would like to begin with your vows?"

She nodded and began "Rumplestiltskin, this thing we have, it's never been easy. I've almost lost you so many times. I've almost lost you to darkness, to weakness, and finally, almost to death. But now I realize, I realize that I have not spent these last few months almost losing you. I've spent them figuring out ways to find you." a tear left her eye as she stopped, he began

"Belle, when we met, I wasn't just unloved, and unloving, I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up, but you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light to my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you, I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know" they were both crying lightly as she spoke once more

"That monster's gone. The man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are. And I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes the best teacup is chipped."

The Cricket smiled as he continued "Those were truly beautiful, so If you will take out the rings?" he nodded towards Rumple, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. One ring was thick black gold, the other thin gold to match the engagement ring she wore on her finger already. He handed her the black ring and the Cricket continued "Do you Rumplestiltskin take Belle French to be your wife forever?"

"I do" she slid the ring onto his finger

"Do you Belle French take Rumplestiltskin to be your husband forever?"

"I do" he slid the ring onto her finger. He loved they way it looked as it sat on her hand

"Then by the power vested in me, by the realm and kingdoms of The Enchanted Forest, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Rumple cupped Belles face in his hands and kissed her passionately, the Cricket had to clear his throat to remind them he was still there. They broke the kiss and Belle blushed slightly. Rumple nodded at the Cricket and Blue and they flew away, leaving Rumple and Belle alone.

"Follow me" he took her hand and led her to a room she had never been to, it was opposite to the stairs of the mirror room. She walked in and to her amazement saw a large gold room, a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling. Angels where painted on the inner oval of the rectangular ceiling. The floor was polished gold, the only thing on it was themselves. He walked her to the middle of the ball room and held out her hands in his as he asked her a question "Care to dance, Mrs Stiltskin?"

"I would love to." he snapped his fingers and a song began to play, she recognized it but didn't comment, then he snapped again and her white bridal dress turned into a beautiful golden gown, his black dress attire turned into a blue and gold one. He took her into his arms and began to waltz slowly around the room with her.

"I love you" she looked up at him and smiled

"I know. I love you too" he replied

"And I uh, I have a surprise for you" she played with one of the buttons of his shirt as they dance and she stared into his eyes

"And what might that be my Belle?"

"I'm pregnant" he looked at her with a surprised look on his face and she nodded. He spun her around, smiling brightly, lifting her off the floor before placing her down and kissing her. She remembered the day it happened, the night he proposed. She had found out about 3 weeks later, a week ago. She had kept it a secret for the week and knew this was the perfect moment to tell him. "I take it your happy?"

"Happy? I'm trilled. We're gonna have a family"

"Yes, we're gonna have a family" she smiled and kissed him again, they danced the day away and thought about the happy beginning.

THE END

\--

WHO NEEDS AN EPILOGUE, WHEN YOU CAN HAVE A SEQUEL!?!

I AM SUPER EXCITED TO SAY I AM WRITING A SEQUEL! IT WILL BE OUT SOON!

I have loved writing this book. It was my first book and I am happy to see it finished. I started this book 6 months ago and I am beyond happy with how it turned out. Thank you all for taking this journey with me. Love you all! and as always,

KEEP READING


End file.
